Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a fabrication method of a battery.
Related Art
In the conventional assembling, the pouch lithium-ion battery is clipped by several mechanical members (e.g. frames) or fixed by glue or adhesion. These assembling processes are complicated and have higher cost.